halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marathon-class Cruiser-Carrier/Archive
How Many MAC guns Where doe's it say they have three Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, the most i heard of was two for a destroyer ???????????? --Climax Viod 11:19, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Marathon-class ships are listed as cruisers. Cruisers are larger than destoryers. The Marathon ship descriptions come from the descriptions of the Leviathan in Halo: Fall of Reach. -ED 19:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::I thought it would just have a more powerfull MAC --Climax Viod 19:23, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :::The pillar of autumn had one more powerful mac that fired three shots, but it was experimental. Other cruisers just have three normal ones that fire one shot. -ED 19:28, 25 October 2006 (UTC) But it doe'snt mention 3 Mac canons for a criuser --Climax Viod 19:34, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Well if the number is in the book, there you have a source. If the number isn't in the book, take it out of the article. -ED 19:57, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :::::ok --Climax Viod 20:02, 25 October 2006 (UTC) *The only ship known to hold more than one MAC is the destroyer so these must of been 'small' MAC guns because a MAC fitted to a cruiser must obviously be bigger. It does not state the ''Marathon''-class cruiser has more than one MAC, it does not state that it holds 3 MAC's so it is most probable it only holds one or else what would of been the need for the new type that was fitted onboard the J!MMY8806 20:55, 24 December 2006 (UTC). Cleanup I find fault with just about everything. Cheers,'RelentlessRecusant ' 17:43, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Wrong Pictures Marathon-class Were did that good picture go ? --Climax Viod 16:34, 21 November 2006 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the picture isnt of the Marathon-Class Cruiser. i think it's just a stripped-down Halcyon-Class. :YES! I CONCUR! Finally! Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant'' ' 23:28, 2 December 2006 (UTC) are you kidding? Thats definitely a Marathon.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 08:29, 18 December 2006 (UTC)............./ The ship has to be a Marathon class cruiser because you can tell the distingtive armour and that there is no 'line' down the middle of the ship or escape pods at the bottom. aswell if it is just a stripped down halcyon ehy is there extra armor around the bridge, aswell as the top of the ship is 'straight' were as the halcyon has many diffrent levels if you look and is not on that one line aswell as these points the halcyon is flat at top the back end of the top and the bottom were as this has the destinctive grove of a marathon and the 'Spike'/'poles' that look like some sort of rotory gun at the top (much like the one found on modern cruiser of the seas today okJ!MMY8806 13:43, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Perhaps not a stripped down version, but it is still very much like the Halcyon-Class. as the Chief's hurtling toward the Assault Carrier, you can see the engines. look familiar? there are other similarities, too. perhaps its upgraded, like the PoA, but not too similar? :Back on the older Halopedia I uploaded it as a Marathon class crusier because thats what Mr. Loftus has said it was. --Dojorkan 05:26, 13 January 2007 (UTC) = That picture with the cruiser rocketing away with covenant CCS Class Battle Cruisers in the backround is incorrect (no offense). That is the Halcyon Class Cruiser Pillar Of Autumn escaping the Covenant fleet.Halo3 03:14, 13 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :completely correct. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 03:18, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Actually, no. Upon further investigation, it is clear that Bungie used a Marathon-class Cruiser there, rather than the Halcyon-class model, just to save space and time and money and stuff. So instead I replaced it with another, clearer picture of a Marathon-class, that's actually supposed to be a Marathon-class, which you deleted. Warum hast du das machen? 'guesty-persony- ''' 05:41, 13 January 2007 (UTC) i think iys a Marathon, b/c if you look at it closely it is very much loke the Marathon and not a thing like the , this is based on the one ive seen though so kk J!MMY8806 15:02, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::If any of you can prove it in any way, instead of just speculating, feel free to do so. -ED 15:22, 13 January 2007 (UTC) In that picture with the burning planet and the covenant CCS class battle cruisers in the backround was a human ship fleeing battle and that human ship was in fact the HALCYON CLASS Pillar of Autumn. While Marathon class and Halcyon class cruiser are extremely alike, Marathons always seem to be more skeletal in appearence. Bungie did nothing to change the appearence of the ship Pillar of Autumn. They left it in same appearence as in the first Halo Game. They never replaced that Halcyon class cruiser model with a Marathon class cruiser model because of how tie was running out.Halo3 22:47, 13 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3